


5+1 Things, But It's +AkaKuro Instead

by luke_is_a_kirby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mibuchi Is A Mom, Nigou Being Cute, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vanilla Milkshakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_kirby/pseuds/luke_is_a_kirby
Summary: Basically what the title says: how Akashi and Kuroko get back together with the help of one Nigou....Or Nigou plays Matchmaker!





	5+1 Things, But It's +AkaKuro Instead

**Author's Note:**

> I have another story to update, but this little work has been in my folders for months nearly done, so I thought I'd finally finish it before starting a new chapter for "True Mates" again. 
> 
> This was written over the span of probably give or take 4 months, so that's why it might not flow right and be choppy in some places, but I didn't really know how to fix those parts without taking away from the story, so I hope that is fine.
> 
> But, I hope you enjoy my first KnB fic!

Third Person P.O.V.

+1

It wasn’t a surprise that Akashi was in Tokyo for the weekend considering his father’s business is located within the large bolstering city, but what was surprising to him was the sight of a small puppy who looked like a special someone that Akashi hasn’t seen since middle school had ended, and yet has always been on his mind.

The puppy sat near the curb, scratching at its ear with its foot. It probably stood a little under Akashi’s knee at full height, its wide blue eyes looking at the traffic of people walking by the puppy. Akashi, despite his stoic outward appearance couldn’t help but coo at the sight of the adorable dog, hands twitching in its direction, aching to touch its soft white and black fur. His father may not approve, but ever since getting Yukimaru, Akashi has developed a soft spot for animals, especially ones that had eyes resembling his dear Tetsuya.

Although as much as he wanted to pet the dog, he could only sadly watch with heterochromia eyes as the small, blue-eyed pup trotted away after Akashi got a good look at it, as if it had gotten its fill of the scenery.

+2

Akashi sat, face blank, but his mind uncertain of his emotions at the end results of the Touou vs. Seirin game, watching as Touou celebrated while Seirin fell to their knees in defeat; as _Tetsuya_ fell in defeat. Unable to watch the flittering emotions on his past lover’s face, Akashi stood up and walked to the doors, his team following behind him quietly and obediently as they left the stands.

Coming up with a half-assed excuse, Akashi separated himself from his team as he left through the doors closest to Seirin’s locker room. Akashi stood outside, leaning against the railing eyes taking in the scenery as he fought the urge to go back inside, back to Tetsuya, and instead, stood overlooking the view from the stadium.

And there it was, the small puppy that Akashi had seen last time he was in Tokyo for his Father’s company. The puppy looked the same with the exception of getting slightly bigger, except this time it was actually watching Akashi, in contrast to the time where it was just him watching the pup. Wide, blue eyes met his mismatched ones, Akashi watching as the puppy jumped from its perch on the steps to land a few feet away from Akashi himself.

The two stood, neither covering the distance between them before the inevitable happened. Akashi could only watch as the puppy turned away, ear twitching a little to the right before it barked once at Akashi and trotted away again before Akashi had the chance to pet it.

Despite seeing his lover in pain and missing an opportunity to pet the soft looking dog, Akashi couldn’t help but feel his mood lighten at just the sight of the puppy. Its eyes seeming to have the same calming effect as his dear Tetsuya’s eyes. Akashi sighed, resting his head on his crossed arms, staring in the direction he last saw the puppy.

Akashi always forgot how much power Tetsuya had over Akashi that it sometimes scared him. How Akashi would storm into the gym, fuming with anger after a particular phone call from his father and how sweet, innocent Tetsuya was pushed in his direction by the first string team and how just a glimpse of his deep blue eyes eased his frustration and how a single touch could erase any of his lingering anger. Akashi could count on one hand the number of times he ever lashed out at his former love and how guilty he felt afterwards.

Akashi thought, reminiscently how he would take his love out for a milkshake after, begging for forgiveness. Though, everytime, Tetsuya would just smile and tell him that he had already forgiven Akashi, his eyes softly gazing into Akashi’s as he reassured him he still loved him.

Akashi stayed there, gazing into the distance for what felt like hours, but was probably at most half an hour before he heard Mibuchi calling for him. “Sei-chan? Are you out here, we have to leave soon.” Akashi gracefully pushed himself up from the railing and turned to leave, but not without sparing a glance in the direction the puppy left, disappointment tugging at his heart faintly, but also a familiar sense of calmness filling his mind for the first time in ages.

+3

Despite calling the meeting himself and already falling behind schedule because of a small incident earlier, Akashi couldn’t help himself this time as he saw the beautiful puppy again. It stood in the shade in front of a full cherry blossom tree, eyes roaming the place as if it was looking for somebody before stopping when it noticed Akashi’s approaching figure.

Akashi quickly checked his surroundings before deeming it appropriate to walk over to the small animal and kneeled down to pet the dog. The puppy barked happily, basking in the attention it received as Akashi scratched behind its ear with one hand while the other hand slid up and down its soft flank. Akashi sighed in content, the act bringing a familiar sense of peace to Akashi’s mind as he spent more time than was appropriate with the small dog.

Frowning at the thought of having to leave the puppy but also knowing he was already far behind schedule, Akashi reluctantly drew his hands away after one last encouraging scratch behind the pup’s ears before he stood up and had to leave.

But not before something caught his emperor eye, Akashi bent back down to check the name on the tag of the dog’s collar to find “Nigou”, what an odd choice for a name. But alas, Akashi did not have time to dwell on the reasoning when he realized that he had to meet with his old teammates soon before the first game began and finally left Nigou with one last enthusiastic pat on the head.

Jogging to reduce the distance to his old teammates, Akashi’s thoughts couldn’t help but drift back to his previous lover again. It was funny how every time he encountered the dog, Tetsuya always came to mind. Though it might be the eyes, Akashi couldn’t help but think there was more than just appearances that the pup shared with his former beloved. Maybe it’s the puppy’s mysterious appearances, but seeing the puppy also brought a sense of longing and regret, but Akashi couldn’t focus on that now. It was the Winter Cup, and he had _too much_ to prove to lose before it even started.

Heterochromia eyes gazed at the path in front of him as he kept jogging, but couldn’t help but spare one last glance behind his back to see the gorgeous puppy still sitting on its haunches as it watched Akashi leave, and Akashi couldn’t tell if it was wistful hope but it looked like the pup was gazing sadly at Akashi’s departure.

+4

Seijuurou could not believe it, he had lost. And worst of all was to the hands of _his beloved_ , _Tetsuya_. Tetsuya who had beaten all of them after the harsh claims they made about Tetsuya being weak. Seijuurou stood, leaning over the railing with his head in his hands, contemplating his thoughts and figuring out how to come back from this defeat.

Now what? Was _Seijuurou_ even deserving of the Akashi name? His Father will not be pleased with the outcome of this game. A soft bark broke him from his self deprecation and he looked back, eyes widening as the puppy from before was also here again.

It was there standing near Akashi’s feet as if it was looking for him. The amount of times Akashi had run into the dog was becoming more than just a coincidence as he had previously thought. But the sight of the dog did not do much to improve his thoughts, instead, they became louder, harsher, more cutting than before, claiming how Seijuurou was not deserving of anything and that Tetsuya was smart, cutting ties with him before Seijuurou could bring harm to him. His mind belittling everything his life had come too.

"Arf," Seijuurou looked back up in surprise at seeing Nigou stand even closer than he had before. The puppy was now right by his foot, easily in reach to pet, and yet Seijuurou made no move to touch it, sadly eyeing the pup, hands twitching with the strong urge to bend down and run his hands through the soft fur. And yet, he fought the urges, instead turning away from the puppy to resist the temptation.

The puppy barked a few more times, even circling Seijuurou’s legs twice before it took a seat right on Seijuurou’s shoes when the boy made no move to greet the dog. Seijuurou felt the corners of his mouth turn up at the persistent puppy. “I thought it was just your eyes, but now I’m beginning to believe you share more than just physical traits with my Tetsuya.”

Seijuurou paused as soon as the words left his mouth. No, Tetsuya wasn’t his anymore, not after Tetsuya broke up with him after _that game_. That dreaded game that was one of the biggest mistakes of his life and took his beloved from him. Seijuurou couldn’t help but sigh as his thoughts began to spiral down again, despite having the puppy here with him.

Nigou barked a couple more times before Seijuurou finally got down to pet the stubborn puppy. His hands running through soft fur as his mind drifted through his memories with Tetsuya.

How just the sight of Tetsuya would make any bad day better. He wished he could go back and fix what he lost, because Seijuurou was beginning to realize that Tetsuya was probably the best thing that ever happened to him. Though, Tetsuya was a person, never a thing.

Oh how Seijuurou longed to feel Tetsuya in his arms again, to listen to Tetsuya read his books to Seijuurou even though he paid more attention to Tetsuya’s voice than the story itself. How he remembered the trips they went on to find the best vanilla milkshakes for his beloved’s love for the beverage. Of how just a mention of the drink was enough to convince Tetsuya to partake in Seijuurou’s schemes.

Seijuurou did not get too far into the past before Mibuchi came looking for him, the two watching as the puppy climbed down from its seat on Seijuurou’s shoes before it trotted off, back in the direction of the stadium. Seijuurou gazing sadly with ruby red eyes as Mibuchi looked on, curiously at the small dog, wondering how the two know each other considering no one else was in sight to determine the puppy’s owner.

“How cute, do you know the dog’s owner Sei-chan?” Seijuurou shook his head in response before falling into step with the older boy as they walked back to the rest of the team, his thoughts and mood efficiently improved after Nigou’s visit despite the memories the small black and white pup brought up.

+5

Walking with his old teammates, laughing softly as they joked around with each other was both a blessing and a curse. Falling back into his beloved’s good graces had brought his hopes up, yet not being able to touch him or call Tetsuya his was torture. As much as Seijuurou had denied it after Tetsuya broke up with him, _he had fallen in love_ , and he had fallen hard for the tealnette.

But Seijuurou could not say or do anything for fear of angering the boy, unable to stand the thought of his beloved hating him, again. The two had not been able to break free from their friends to discuss their past relationship, but Seijuurou was content to at least have Tetsuya in hs life again.

The entire day spent in honor of Tetsuya’s birthday was fun, and it brought back many memories from Teiko, before the whole fiasco happened, Seijuurou was happy to have been allowed the opportunity to celebrate this day with his beloved, even with the rest of the miracles.

Seijuurou thought nothing could make this day better, except getting back his dear Tetsuya, but even Seijuurou knew that was not realistic. Maybe one day, but not anytime soon.

Spending the whole day with Tetsuya was amazing, and Seijuurou thought nothing could top off today. But what threw him off when he was stepping into Kagami’s home was the sight of the puppy that he had taken very strongly to, “Nigou! What are you doing here?”

Everyone that was around stopped and stared in shock as Seijuurou bent down to greet the puppy as it met him halfway down for a pat on the head. “How do you know Nigou!?” Seijuurou didn’t raise his gaze while answering, too absorbed with the puppy in front of him before he responded.

“I met him a while ago, and we coincidentally kept running into each other here and there. He’s very persistent and demanding of attention,” Seijuurou chuckled as he ruffled Nigou’s fur in between his ears.

“When did you run into him?” Seijuurou hummed, ruby eyes fluttering shut as he got lost in his thoughts, trying to recall all the times he saw the puppy.

“I first saw him when I was in Tokyo for my father’s business a little after our first year started, and then at the Interhigh Championship after Seirin lost its first game against Touou,” Seijuurou paused, smiling softly as the pup rolled over on its back, barking as if he was demanding belly rubs, and who was Seijuurou to deny the adorable puppy. “Then, once again after the Winter Cup ended, he was outside the stadium, stubborn little thing too when I wouldn’t pet him, he came and sat right on my shoes, barking for attention,” Seijuurou chuckled fondly at the memory despite it happening a few weeks ago.

“Nigou has been around apparently,” Tetsuya muttered, but when Seijuurou looked up to gauge his expression, Tetsuya was grinning softly as he kneeled down to join Seijuurou in indulging Nigou. Tetsuya didn’t expand past that, but both were content to continue petting Nigou silently before Kagami called everyone around for food.

+AkaKuro

Stepping out from the small, yet warm coffee shop, Seijuurou pulled his phone out of his pocket with his right hand as his left held his espresso, turning on the screen to find a message from Tetsuya.

Though the two did not have many chances to see each other, the two had began texting regularly again ever since Tetsuya’s birthday party, and Seijuurou was ecstatic. Despite it already have been weeks since they started texting, Seijuurou was forever grateful for this second chance to make things right and though he was very unsure of Tetsuya’s feelings, it was hard to not resist the temptation of asking for more. But he stayed strong.

The past days had found Seijuurou deleting many drafts in which he asked Tetsuya out for a date again, but he was scared. Seijuurou was scared that Tetsuya would say no, or worst of all just cease contact with him and Seijuurou couldn’t go through that a second time. The first time was already hard enough and a second would probably end him.

Before Seijuurou could get too deep into his thoughts, his phone lit up again with another text from Tetsuya. The first inquiring if he was still at the coffee shop and the second asking if Nigou got there safely. The second Seijuurou’s mind made sense of the second text, his head snapped up, ruby eyes scanning for the black and white puppy.

Why would Tetsuya send Nigou out in this cold, especially without Tetsuya present. Seijuurou began growing anxious as he couldn’t spot the puppy anywhere and unlocked his phone to tell Tetsuya such before a bark interrupted him mid-text.

“Nigou! What are you doing here? Or more like, why did Tetsuya send you without him?” As Seijuurou pocketed his phone and kneeled down to pet the dog, he noticed a rolled up note tucked into his collar, tied with a blue ribbon to keep it from being dropped as Nigou got here presumably.

“What’s this you’ve got here?” Seijuurou pulled the ribbon loose, unrolling it slowly, hands shaking with nerves as he wondered what the note contained. Nigou planted himself between Seijuurou’s legs as he played with the blue ribbon Seijuurou dropped earlier as he began to read the note.

Nigou jolted a little when Seijuurou gasp loudly before Seijuurou’s ruby eyes bounced from the note to Nigou and back a couple of times before he began wrestling his phone out of his pocket. Ignoring the incoming texts, Seijuurou hit the call button instead, anxious rocking back and forth on his heels as his gaze continued jumping from the note, back to Nigou.

“Tetsuy-”

“I assume you found Nigou and read my note,” Seijuurou sputtered for once in his life, unable to come up with a coherent response. “I know we’ve been taking things slow and haven’t really talked about our past, or things escalating further but I’d like to start over. I miss you. I miss us.”

Tetsuya finished softly as Seijuurou’s heart tightened at those words, “I miss you too, you have no idea how much I missed you after I lost you.” Hearing those words seemed to bring a sigh of relief from Tetsuya before he continued.

“Then give us a second chance again?” Seijuurou couldn’t help but nod furiously despite Tetsuya not being able to see the motion.

“I should be asking you for a second chance love, I was the one who ruined our first attempt at a relationship.” The other line was silent for a while and Seijuurou was scared he blew his chance for redemption when Tetsuya’s voice suddenly broke in, “I forgave you a while ago Sei.”

Seijuurou’s breath caught in his chest, hearing the words he longed for despite believing to not be deserving of them, “I can hear your thoughts all the way from here Sei. Second chances are hard to come by and if you weren’t deserving of it, then I wouldn’t be here asking you.

“So, will you go out on a date with me?”

“I’d be honored, my beloved.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love KnB and I'm so glad to finally be able to contribute my own work to this fandom, and I hope it was up to standards!
> 
> Despite some parts being choppy, I went through and edited it a good handful of times, so there should be no mistakes, but if you do find any, they are all mine.
> 
> I have some more of my own KnB prompts, but if y'all have a suggestion, request a prompt, I'm not picky with pairings, so if you have any ideas, please do leave a comment!
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoyed reading this and I'd be happy to do more stories with Nigou if y'all want because I absolutely love Nigou and he is very under-appreciated in the Fanfic world. But, Kudos, shares, and comments are very appreciated and I reply to comments so don't be shy!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @_txrx if you want to talk or share puppy pics, and I hope y'all have an amazing day! 
> 
> Till Next Time! xXx


End file.
